


015. humiliation (verbal)

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Electricity, Flogging, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Slapping, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Use your words," Adrianne says, leaning in close enough to kiss her. "Tell me what you like."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	015. humiliation (verbal)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt 'humiliation (verbal)'. See tags for content notes.

"Wider."

Bent over the table, Gen and Danneel obediently move their legs wider apart. They're stretched already and Adrianne watches with appreciation as the order forces them both up onto their toes, muscles straining with the effort to keep their legs that spread.

The position puts their bare cunts on display even more and Adrianne takes a sip of her drink as she looks them over. Sweat is starting to show on their thighs and calves from being made to stand there for so long, legs open and pussies on show, but all three of them know that the stress position is only the warm-up for what's to come.

She decides not to keep them waiting much longer.

"Gen."

Gen starts at the sound of her name and Adrianne smiles as she orders, "Put the spreader bar on Danneel. Between her knees, as wide as it'll go."

Danneel sags a little against the table. They'd picked the activities themselves for the evening but Adrianne knows from experience that it doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

Easing herself upright again, Gen walks over to retrieve the first spreader bar and crouches down to buckle it between Danneel's knees. It forces her thighs apart even wider and Adrianne takes pity when she says, "You can go down on your knees, slut."

Danneel sinks down gladly, curling her toes as the bar is fastened firmly in place. There's a second one waiting by the first and Adrianne addresses Gen again, "Put the other one on yourself. If it's not wide enough, you'll get punished."

Gen bites her lip as she nods and goes to retrieve the second bar. They're solid things, extendable by notches, and while Gen can never spread as wide as Danneel, Adrianne's pleased to see her make a respectable effort as she settles on her knees next to Danneel.

"Good slut," Adrianne says fondly. "Come here."

With the spreader bar holding her off-balance, Gen tips forward as soon as she tries to walk towards her on her knees. She's forced to crawl the rest of the way, a slow, humiliating shuffle, but Adrianne cups her jaw to draw her in for a kiss when she gets there.

She can taste a hint of sweat on her skin as she licks over her lips. Gen's hair is tied back in a messy bun, the hair tie the only stitch of clothing left on her, and Adrianne reaches down to give her breasts an idle squeeze before pulling back.

"Because you're such a good girl, you get to go first," she says, smoothing her thumb over the curve of Gen's cheekbone. She speaks up loud enough for Danneel to hear when she says, "You're going to crawl to the other end of the room, pick one of the things laid out on the floor, put it in your pretty little mouth, and then crawl back to me. Got it?"

Gen nods, cheeks flaming but eyes bright, and Adrianne sits back on the couch as she gestures to the opposite end of the living room. "Go."

Everything's laid out behind the table by the opposite wall to avoid spoiling the surprise. The carpet is soft and thick to minimise any unnecessary discomfort but as Gen crawls gingerly down the room, Adrianne fully expects to be dealing with some mild carpet burn later.

Once Gen's on her way, she clicks her fingers at Danneel with a grin. "Heel."

Danneel's no better at crawling with the spreader bar on than Gen is. She takes it slow, her ponytail spilling down over her shoulder as she looks down at herself, and Adrianne rewards her with a kiss as well when she gets there.

"Do you like this, slut?" she asks against her lips. "Do you like spreading your legs for me?"

Danneel nods eagerly. There's a dazed look to her eyes, indicating that pleasure is currently outweighing pain to a large degree, and Adrianne kisses her again with a smirk. She'll have to change that.

Seeing Gen start to make her way back, Adrianne reaches down to give Danneel's breasts a light slap as she says, "All right, your turn to fetch."

Danneel turns slowly and Adrianne watches the curve of her back and ass in appreciation. The two of them crawling gives her a good view of Gen's tits and Danneel's ass, both of them hobbled by the spreader bar keeping their pussies open.

She turns her attention to Gen when she gets back. The harness is hanging from her mouth, her teeth closed around the leather piece in an effort to hold it in place, and Adrianne takes it from her gently. She'd wondered whether this would be first or last, and if she's honest, she's pleased it came first.

"Kneel up for me," she says, tucking a stray piece of Gen's hair behind her ear. "Hands behind your back."

Gen obeys, wobbling a little on the spreader bar, and Adrianne sits forward on the couch to put on the harness. It buckles around her hips with a thick strip of leather but the chain that falls down between her legs is the key feature. Adrianne pulls it firmly between her cheeks before settling it against her pussy and fastening it taut on the waistband again. It's a slower burn than a lot of their other toys but the friction of the chain against her pussy and clit is definitely enough to keep Adrianne satisfied.

Guided back to her hands and knees, Gen groans at the rub of the chain. She rolls her hips, shifting from side to side in an effort to relieve the pressure, but the chain is pulled tight enough that there's nowhere to go.

"How does that feel?" Adrianne asks, sliding her fingers under the chain at Gen's tailbone to pull it tighter. 

Gen cries out, arching her ass up into the touch, and she's breathing hard when she says, "Tight."

"Good." Giving her a slap on the ass, Adrianne reaches down to pinch her nipples as she watches Danneel come crawling back. There's a rope in her mouth -- clearly she had the same thought as Gen -- and so Adrianne busies herself with fastening clamps onto Gen's nipples before sending her off again.

"Next item," she says, pulling on the chain again. "Take it slow this time. Make sure you enjoy having that against your pussy."

Closing her eyes and breathing through the pain, Gen sets off again. It's slower this time, her pace faltering every time the chain pulls too tight or the clamps swing too hard, but she's away by the time Danneel makes it back.

"The rope, huh?" Adrianne says, motioning Danneel up to her knees. Her hands go behind her back without being asked and Adrianne folds the rope in half to loop it around her waist. The ends go through her legs, pressing against her clit like the chain did for Gen, and she pulls it tight as she asks, "Would you have gone for the chain if you got there first?"

Danneel bites her lip as Adrianne nestles the rope against her cunt. "No."

Adrianne blinks. She's had them both used on her before and definitely prefers the chain. "No?" She catches the rope with her fingers, letting it snap back against Danneel's clit. "You like having your slutty cunt tied up?"

Danneel nods and gets a slap to her tits in response.

"Use your words," Adrianne says, leaning in close enough to kiss her. "Tell me what you like."

Licking her lips, Danneel says obediently, "I like having a rope against my cunt."

"Well, then I'm happy to oblige," Adrianne teases, kissing her softly on the lips. She rolls her nipples as she does so, enjoying the hitch in Danneel's breath when she pulls on them, but then shifts back enough to fasten a matching set of clamps in place.

"Crawl back over there," she says. "Show me how much you like it."

Wincing at the pull on her nipples as she leans down, Danneel sets off again as Gen returns. Adrianne can't hide her smile at the sight of the crop in her mouth and from the glint in her eyes, Gen doesn't exactly seem unhappy about it either.

"Up," she orders, not taking the crop out of her mouth yet as Gen pushes herself back up to her knees. 

The clamps swing and dance as she does and Gen's teeth close tighter around the crop with a groan of pain when Adrianne takes them off. She looks good like this, her skin sheened with sweat and her tits and cunt already lit up with pain as she asks for more, and Adrianne unbuckles the harness to rub her fingers over Gen's clit.

She's wet, slick enough that Adrianne could bend her over and fuck her right there, and the helpless little whimper that escapes her goes straight to Adrianne's pussy. 

Easing the crop from her mouth, she runs the folded end down Gen's cheek, watching the brightness in her eyes as she takes a breath.

"How many?" Adrianne asks, trailing the crop down over her nipples. "How many can you take?"

Gen hesitates as she glances down at the crop and Adrianne waits for her answer. Pussy torture requires more care than most of their games -- it's easy to go too far and it's difficult to get back in the right headspace if they do -- and while Adrianne has a good idea about how much both of them can take, she doesn't want this evening ending early.

"Seven," Gen says eventually.

Adrianne raises her eyebrows. "Manners?"

Gen's lips curve in a wry smile that's a little at odds with her current position. "Please hit my cunt seven times."

"Good girl," Adrianne says, giving her a quick kiss. Sliding the crop up her thigh, she smoothes it down the length of Gen's pussy as she says, "Hands on your head."

Gen complies, eyes fluttering closed for a second, but they snap open again when Adrianne lands a direct hit to her clit.

She folds with a cry, instinctively curling in for protection, but pulls herself together again to kneel upright. Deciding against making her count, Adrianne glances over to where Danneel is watching on her hands and knees as she aims the crop at Gen's pussy again.

Strokes two, three and four are lighter, scattered up above her clit and then down against the slick heat of her pussy. Gen flinches at every one, rocking her hips forward into the blows, and Adrianne aims two more firm hits at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as she moans out in pain.

"How many more?" Adrianne asks. 

Gen blinks, shaking herself out of the haze, and Adrianne smirks as she tries to remember how many hits she's already taken. 

"Uh, two," Gen says, voice unsteady. Then, remembering her manners, "Please hit my cunt two more times."

Adrianne doesn't correct her. Strokes seven and eight land squarely on her clit again, as much force behind them as the first one, and Gen sobs, thighs trembling as she rolls her hips forward in search of more.

"Good girl," Adrianne says honestly, cupping Gen's cheek to give her a deep, soothing kiss. She shivers into it when Adrianne reaches down to pat her sore pussy but with the spreader bar in place, there's nothing she can do to stop it. "Such a good girl for me. You wanna take a break while I play with Danneel?"

Gen nods gratefully and Adrianne kisses her again.

"On your hands and knees," she says. "Show me that pink little pussy of yours."

Gen turns gingerly, facing the same way as Adrianne as she settles back on her hands and knees. Her pussy is indeed pink, sharp dashes standing out on her thighs from where the crop landed, and Adrianne pats her ass as Danneel comes crawling closer.

She has the zapper in her mouth and Adrianne smiles, impressed. She knows electricity isn't one of Gen's favorites but she's surprised that Danneel picked it as early as she did.

"How many?" she asks, taking it from Danneel's mouth and nodding for her to get up on her knees. 

"T- Ten," Danneel says, stuttering as Adrianne takes the clamps off her nipples. She closes her eyes with a sigh when the rope comes out from along her pussy but tenses again when Adrianne taps the zapper against her clit without turning it on.

"Come on now," Adrianne scolds, enjoying the power rush for once. "Where are those manners?"

As punishment, she flicks the zapper on and touches it to Danneel's nipple, just to watch her flinch back sharply, lips open in a gasp.

"Please shock my cunt ten times," she says quickly. 

Always one for symmetry, Adrianne touches the zapper to her other nipple before relenting, "I'll make it eight."

Danneel breathes out slowly, not taking her eyes off the toy, and Adrianne reconsiders.

"Turn around," she says. "Hands on the floor and face forward."

Shoulders slumping, Danneel does as ordered. The new position gives Adrianne full access to her pussy but stops Danneel from knowing where the zapper will touch next as Adrianne sits forward in contemplation.

The bar keeps her open and Adrianne looks at the pink spread of her pussy, already sensitive from the rub of the rope, before touching the zapper to her pussy lips twice in quick succession.

Danneel cries out, her whole body twitching at the sharp shock of electricity, and Adrianne pauses long enough to watch her ass tense up, her hips rolling forward in a helpless attempt at escape. 

Resting her bare feet on the spreader bar to keep her in place, Adrianne taps the harmless zapper against her thighs in a rapid, random rhythm. Danneel flinches at every touch, even when there's no burst of pain that follows, and Adrianne waits for her to relax a little more before she turns it back on.

The three shocks against her thighs come as a surprise, judging by the yell and the shudder that goes through her, and Adrianne laughs when Danneel drops down onto her elbows, breasts nearly brushing the floor as she takes shaky breaths. The position puts her ass in the air and Adrianne can't resist dipping in to touch the sixth hit of the zapper to the sensitive skin of Danneel's hole.

The scream that rips from her goes straight to Adrianne's pussy and she smoothes her hand down Danneel's thigh to soothe her as Danneel rests her forehead against the carpet. She's somewhere between laughing and sobbing, but since Adrianne can't see her face, she glances over to Gen to check that Danneel hasn't signaled that she wants out.

Gen's nod is a reassurance and Adrianne gives Danneel's ass a quick pat when she says, "You're doing good, baby. Only two more. You think you can take that for me?"

Pushing herself back up onto her hands and knees, Danneel nods. Her voice is rough when she says, "Yeah."

Adrianne gives her ass a light swat. "Ask for it."

"Please," Danneel says, her breathing uneven, "please shock my cunt two more times."

Adrianne doesn't prolong the torture any further. The zapper snaps as she touches it to Danneel's clit and cunt in quick succession but she drops it to the floor as Danneel cries out again, back arched and thighs shaking as the spreader bar curtails the urge to close her legs.

"Good girl," Adrianne shushes, stroking her hand down her thigh. "You're both being so good today."

Danneel nods, her ponytail even more of a mess now, and Adrianne kisses her on the thigh before shifting back across to Gen. "I think you can go back together. Let you fight over the last two."

Glancing over her shoulder, Gen moves to crawl forward but is stopped by Adrianne's foot on the bar. "Ah, ah. One more thing."

Leaning in between Gen's spread legs, Adrianne fits two clamps to her pussy. They're less severe than the ones she used on her nipples, but after the chain and the crop, she's under no illusions about how painful it's going to be for Gen to crawl across the room wearing them.

Gen whines low in her throat at the pull of the clamps but Adrianne just smiles as she moves to put identical clamps on Danneel. They're both wet, despite the pain, and she listens to their quiet panting for a second before patting them both on the ass. "Off you go."

They go. Their progress is even slower than with the ropes and chain against their cunts, partly because of exhaustion and partly because of the shift of the clamps against their sensitive pussies, but Danneel makes it to the table first. They both disappear behind it for a second and after a couple seconds of hushed conversation, they re-emerge, their implement of choice held betweeen their teeth.

Their faces and chests are both flushed red by the time they make it back. While Adrianne can't see their knees, she guesses the rub of the carpet is starting to hurt now and, despite having plenty of other toys to use, she's quietly pleased she stopped at three each.

"Kneel up," she says, waiting for them to settle in front of her. "Let me see you."

They're both a pleasant sight, bodies flushed and legs spread wide, and Adrianne dips her hands down to stroke over their clits to test their responses. Gen moans, bucking her hips forward, while Danneel clenches up around nothing as she pleads past the flogger in her mouth.

Adrianne knows the feeling. Her own panties are soaked as she perches on the couch and the only thing stopped her from getting herself off is the knowledge that she needs both hands to take care of her two girlfriends. 

Looking down to the swinging clamps, she nods to both of them. "You can take those off now."

Neither of them waste any time. Pain flits across their faces as they reach down to remove the clamps, letting blood flow back in, and Adrianne gives them a second to catch their breaths before taking the last two implements from their mouths. 

Danneel's chosen the flogger, a collection of soft strands connected to a solid handle, while Gen has opted for a glove for Adrianne to wear as she delivers open-handed slaps. There's some flexibility in both of them, a wide range of pain that can be inflicted, and Adrianne nods approvingly as she pulls on the glove. "How many?"

Gen swallows. "Please slap my cunt ten times."

Danneel eyes the flogger as she says, "Please flog my cunt ten times."

Adrianne's pretty sure they could both take more but it's a fair number, so she doesn't push. "Turn around," she says, smiling at the mixture of nerves and anticipation which lights their eyes. "Put your arms on the coffee table and arch your backs."

It's difficult to turn with the bars between their knees but they manage it. The coffee table is a decent height and Adrianne waits for them both to get comfortable as she tests the flogger. "I want you to count," she says, sitting forward on the couch. "And I want you to say thank you."

She lands a hard slap to Gen's cunt in demonstration. Gen jolts forward with a gasp of pain but stammers before Adrianne can chide her, "One, thank you."

Danneel's next, with one hard smack of the flogger and one soft, and Adrianne hums in approval as she counts and thanks appropriately. Her own cunt ridiculously wet, enough that Adrianne can feel the tackiness of her panties every time she moves between Gen and Danneel to deliver the next set of hits, and every moan of pain and roll of their hips into her touches only makes her more eager to come.

The slaps and hits get faster, alternating between the two of them and switching between light and firm at random, and Adrianne only pauses when she's heard "Nine, thank you" from both of them.

Her hand stings a little from the slaps, enough that she can imagine how sore (and how wet) Gen's pussy is. The strands of the flogger are damp with sweat and slickness from Danneel's cunt, and Adrianne weighs the two before bringing the flogger up between Danneel's legs one last time.

"Ten, thank you!" Danneel gasps out, slumping against the table.

Gen follows a second later, choking out a thank you when Adrianne's slap lands against her clit, and Adrianne peels the glove off as she sits back on the couch, pressing her hand to her pussy through her panties.

They're all breathing hard and she allows them a few seconds to pull themselves together before she says, "Turn around for me. Let me get a good look at those sloppy pussies."

Gen and Danneel's faces are scarlet with pain and humiliation as they inch around in circles to kneel in front of her again and Adrianne can't resist pulling them in for a kiss in turn. She's not gentle as she tilts their heads up into the kiss and fucks her tongue into their mouths firmly enough to remind them what their place is today, but they both come away looking pleasantly dazed when she's finished with them.

"Are you sore?" Adrianne asks, looking between them with a smile.

On receiving nods from both of them, her smile widens. "Good. Now, when I say go, you're going to reach down to those sensitive cunts of yours and you're going to make yourselves come."

Danneel's eyes widen and Adrianne grins. "Hands only," she says. "No toys allowed. Whoever makes themselves come first gets a reward, while the loser gets punished." She looks between the two of them. "Do you want to get punished?"

Both of them are somewhere between turned-on and nervous when they shake their heads, and Adrianne slides her hand inside her own panties when she says, "Then go."

Closing her eyes, she basks in the muffled whimpers of pain as Danneel and Gen reach down to touch their oversensitive pussies. When she opens them again, it's to see Danneel biting her lip and Gen rolling her hips helplessly into the rub of her hand against her clit as they start to work themselves to completion. 

Moving her wet fingers quickly over her own clit, Adrianne watches them both with appreciation. Self-inflicted discomfort is particularly enjoyable, especially when it's in search of eventual pleasure, and she smiles as she watches the creases of pain in Danneel's brow begin to smooth out. 

Their moans of pain turn quickly to moans of desperation as they push through the agony of overstimulation to get closer to their releases and Adrianne watches Gen pinch her own nipples as she works her clit faster and faster. There's no pain barrier for Adrianne this time, however, and as the wet slip of fingers fills the room, she works herself over the edge with a satisfied moan. 

It surges through her, a bone-deep wave of pleasure that leaves her gasping. It's short but pleasing, providing some much needed relief without wiping her out entirely, and as the tingles fade out, she relaxes back on the couch to see who will be providing her second release later on.

She's watched both of them come enough times to know when they're getting close but as Danneel and Gen continue to stroke over their clits, fingers occasionally dipping down to their cunts, Adrianne finds that it's too close to call. They're both so near completion, eyes closed and fingers moving furiously, and she watches the heave of Danneel's chest and the sweat trickling down Gen's stomach as she waits for her winner.

She gets it a few seconds later when Danneel tips her head back with a cry. Her hips buck forward, body tensing and hands moving almost of their own accord as her orgasm slams through her. Her moans are relieved and ecstatic, and when she opens her eyes again, there's exhausted triumph on her face.

"Looks like we have a winner," Adrianne teases before directing an order to Gen. "Hands in the air, slut."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Gen grudgingly lifts her hands away from her pussy and breasts. She's out of breath but Adrianne's fleeting guilt at denying her any release ebbs quickly. 

(They'll make it up to her later.)

Sliding off the couch, she reaches down to unbuckle Danneel's thighs from the spreader bar. Danneel groans in pain as she tries to close her legs but there's a pleased glint in her eyes when Adrianne gives her ass a quick squeeze as she pulls her in for a kiss. "Nice work."

Danneel laughs. "I try."

She groans again as they move back to the couch, stretching her legs out with a sigh of relief, and Adrianne lets her recover while she turns her attention to Gen. 

The removal of the spreader bar gets a similar reaction but where there was happy exhaustion on Danneel's face, there's now arousal and reluctant anticipation on Gen's.

"What should I do to you?" Adrianne murmurs, kissing her softly on the lips. "What do you deserve?"

"I lost." A shiver goes through Gen's body as she kisses her back. "Please punish me."

Adrianne's teeth scrape her bottom lip. "Close your eyes."

When she pulls back, she sees that Gen has obeyed. Her eyes are closed as Adrianne retrieves the last couple of toys for the evening and they stay closed when Adrianne buckles a collar and leash around her neck.

Next comes the belt around her hips. For a moment, Adrianne wonders if Gen's expecting the chain between her legs again and she lets her hold that thought for a few long seconds before settling the thick strap over her pussy and locking it in place. "And open."

Looking down at herself, Gen groans when she sees the chastity belt fastened between her legs. It covers the whole of her pussy, tight enough that she can't slip her fingers under it and thick enough that she can't rub her off through it, and Adrianne gives her another teasing kiss as she taps her clit through the solid strap. 

"You should've come when you had the chance," she says, tucking Gen's hair back behind her ear. Curling her hand in the leash, she pushes her soaked panties down her legs and settles back on the couch as Gen crawls forward, humiliated and turned on but with no way to get release.

Beside her, Danneel opens her legs and Gen glances between the two of them as Adrianne pulls on her leash.

"Now," Adrianne says, "we'll let you out of that but only if you do something for us first."

Gen's lips curve in a smile. Despite being so close to winning earlier, she sinks easily back into submission as she looks up at them from her hands and knees, collared, leashed and begging. 

"Please let me eat your pussies?"

Adrianne and Danneel exchange grins and spread their legs wider.

"Go ahead, slut," Adrianne says with a pleased sigh. "Knock yourself out."


End file.
